


coldest winter.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [178]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cold Weather, December writing challenge, F/M, Inspired by Music, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snowmen, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben was having a perfectly boring Saturday afternoon when he glanced out the window as he walked past and he stopped in his tracks.  The woman that was his new neighbor - Rey, he thought her name was - was outside in her front yard, trying to build a snowman.  The fact that she was trying to build a snowman wasn’t that unusual.  It had snowed yesterday, after all.  But if one was to build a snowman in today’s weather, Ben would have thought a heavy coat and snow boots were required.Not the thin jacket, leggings, and tennis shoes that Rey was wearing.or:  Ben sees Rey out in the snow wearing clothes that can't possibly be warm enough and he decides to make her go inside and get warm.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [178]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	coldest winter.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 26. It was nice to write about something other than Christmas today. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure this makes sense.
> 
> I apparently no longer know how to write things that are longer than this, which is very frustrating.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you see and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy.
> 
> December 26 Prompt: You’re out here trying to build a snowman in a very thin jacket and leggings, even though it’s been snowing for literally five minutes, and I could see you shivering from my living room window, so here’s a sweatshirt and gloves. (munchkinpotterhead on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Coldest Winter by Pentatonix (originally by Kanye West, but I've never heard his version, only theirs)

Ben was having a perfectly boring Saturday afternoon when he glanced out the window as he walked past and he stopped in his tracks. The woman that was his new neighbor - Rey, he thought her name was - was outside in her front yard, trying to build a snowman. The fact that she was trying to build a snowman wasn’t that unusual. It had snowed yesterday, after all. But if one was to build a snowman in today’s weather, Ben would have thought a heavy coat and snow boots were required.

Not the thin jacket, leggings, and tennis shoes that Rey was wearing.

He stood there and watched as the snowman began to take shape, noting that snow had begun to fall again. As the snow fell harder, Ben thought that Rey would stop and go inside, but she stayed out there, stopping for a few moments to try and catch the snowflakes on her tongue. She must be freezing, he thought. He was cold just looking at her.

And then he realized she was making the snowman without gloves on, and he couldn’t stand to watch it anymore.

He went to his closet and searched through it, chose the warmest sweatshirt that he owned, and then he found a pair of gloves. He bundled up for the cold and snow, took a deep breath, and then walked out his door. “Hello!”

Rey’s head turned to look at him, and she gave him a silly grin. “Hey, Jim!. No, that’s not it. Jon? No, no. Tom? No, not it either. It only has three letters though. Oh! Ben!. Hello, Ben.”

Ben laughed and walked towards her. “What are you doing, Rey?

“Building a snowman,” Rey practically slurred, and that’s when Ben realized that she was drunk.

It was two forty-seven in the afternoon, according to his watch.

“You seem like you would be very cold based upon what you are wearing, so I brought you a sweatshirt and a pair of gloves because your hands must be freezing.”

“I’m fine, but thanks.” Rey went to turn to face the snowman again, but she lost her balance and fell into a snowbank, half burying herself in the snow. “Fuck.”

Ben dropped the clothes and walked over to her, reaching for her. “Come on.”

The moment he touched her, he noticed how cold her skin was, and he wondered how long she’d been out there before he’d noticed her. “You are risking getting hypothermia and I’m not going to let that happen.”

“I’m fine,” Rey said again, but she cuddled up against Ben’s chest. “You are very warm.”

Ben knew there was no way his coat was very warm, and so he made a decision. “Let’s go warm up, okay?”

“But Frosty,” Rey protested. “He can’t come to life if he’s not built!”

Now Ben really knew that Rey was drunk. “We’ll finish building Frosty later, okay?”

Rey huffed but nodded. “You are very warm,” she said again. “Do you have a fever?”

“No. It’s just that you’re so cold,” Ben said as he reached his door. “Anything that isn’t as cold as you feels warm right now.”

He opened up the door, ushering her inside. Rey looked around as she followed Ben into the room. “Your house is nice.”

“Thank you,” Ben said. “I’ll find some blankets.”

Rey nodded as Ben left the room, finding the warmth of the house welcoming. She supposed that she really had been cold, and then she looked down at her clothes. Wet clothes were probably not the thing to be wearing when you were freezing. She shrugged her jacket off and then pulled her shirt over her head. There, that felt warmer already.

She had almost finished taking her leggings off when Ben came back into the room, and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. “Rey,” he said, his throat incredibly tight as his eyes roamed her body. “Why are you almost naked in my living room?”

“You’re supposed to take off wet clothes to warm up,” she said simply, working the last of the leggings off and standing up. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

Ben couldn’t stop taking in the sight in front of him, and he swallowed hard before speaking. “I couldn’t find any blankets, but there are a bunch on my bed, so you can go warm up there,” he forced himself to say like he had been going to before he found her practically nude.

Rey nodded and walked over to Ben. “Then take me to bed.”

Ben turned around before he could say something incredibly stupid and he led the way to his bedroom. Rey pulled the bedsheets back and climbed underneath them, and he stood there for a few moments before clearing his throat. “I have things to do but stay there until you’re warm, okay?” 

Rey nodded, burrowed herself underneath the blankets, and Ben left the room, trying desperately not to think about the fact that there was a gorgeous, nearly naked woman in his bed. 

Fuck, it had been a long time since that had happened.

Ben went into his office, sat down at his computer, and pulled up that damn online roleplaying game that Poe had gotten him hooked on. That should take his mind off Rey. 

Hopefully.

Three hours later, Ben heard someone coming down the stairs, and he left the office to find Rey at the bottom of the stairs wearing some of his clothes. “Hi.”

Rey gave him a look of pure embarassment. “I am so sorry. I, um, I had a really rough morning, I drank way too much tequila as a result, and I am so sorry.”

“Rey, it’s alright,” Ben said, trying to ignore what he felt at seeing her in his favorite sweatshirt. “Are you warmed up now?”

“Yes,” she said. “And I’m sorry about stealing some clothes, but I didn’t want to wander your house in nothing but my underwear.”

“It’s fine,” Ben said, taking a deep breath. “Your clothes are still on the floor in the living room. I didn’t think it was right to touch them.”

“Thank you.” Rey headed into the living room and Ben followed her, watching as she collected the clothes. “Is it alright if I wear these home? I can give them back to you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Ben said, nodding when Rey turned around. “I insist.”

“Thank you,” Rey said as she sat down to put her shoes on. “I need to make this up to you somehow.”

“Not necessary,” Ben said, but Rey looked up at him with a smile.

“No, I’m making this up to you. Do you have plans for tomorrow night?”

Ben shook his head. “I never have plans,” he said without thinking.

“Then you and I are going on a date,” Rey said, standing up. “And it’s entirely my treat.”

“Rey, that’s really not necessary,” Ben said, completely unsure of why he was trying to talk himself out of a date with a woman as beautiful as Rey.

“No, it’s completely necessary.” Rey walked over to him and smiled. “You’re the best neighbor. I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better.”

“I’m looking forward to that too,” Ben said. 

“Come over around seven then,” Rey replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ben nodded and Rey walked out of the house, leaving him standing there wondering how the following night was going to go.


End file.
